


Bloody! Love.

by codakemmpf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Gray-Asexuality, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kuroo is Not so Good at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Acceptance, Soulmates, Subtly Possessive Kenma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codakemmpf/pseuds/codakemmpf
Summary: Maybe Kuro is good at people. But he is better at games.or“到时候你就会放松下来了。”天哪，多年后回看，那纯粹是胡说八道。因为研磨迟迟没有等到那个时刻——就是越过整个房间的陌生人，与某人四目相对，只消一眼，你就知道你想要他，——这个时刻始终没有降临。
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	Bloody! Love.

**Author's Note:**

> 怕什么 怕被迷魂 扶著情感 得到细心只怕丧心

研磨醒来时天空泛着霞光。傍晚的别墅落地窗于他有一种独有的快乐，就是知道自己是唯一拥有着这扇风景的人。在东京，时刻与另外的一千三百多万人口交换着知觉，这想法令他窒息。与世隔绝为他提供必要的灵感，让他的视觉更敏锐，头脑更清晰。此刻，他注意到自己仰躺着，眼皮仍很沉，围绕在周围的热巨大而模糊；他把身子往椅子里沉，让脖子上热烘烘的触感跟着挪到了下巴上。

别动。黑尾用一根手指轻轻抵住他的额头。

事实上，研磨不能动。

周五的晚上，黑尾会来闲晃。有时，在他们脱去衣服，黑尾把他或抱起、或拉到身上之前，黑尾会做晚饭。之后他们会一起看排球比赛，研究一下感兴趣的队伍和新鲜的技巧。是的，研磨喜欢和黑尾消遣的时光，但当黑尾干他的时候，他总是注意到窗外天气的变化，注意到墙上的时钟，注意到男人毛躁的头发。他抚摸黑尾，手心轻触着一簇簇黑发，黑尾从他身上滑下去，分开他的双腿，他像中了僵直一般被困。

别往别处看，研磨告诉自己：好好看着他。

* * *

升上高三后，黑尾发邮件给他：要交往吗？研磨没有回复。对他而言，欺骗很容易：十一年的相伴使他掌握了所需的全部技巧，也令他确信对方终会看到除他以外的选择。毕业班恋爱没有任何好处，而且，与他不同，黑尾有太多可以寄托与填补的热情。光是想象接过这副担子，就比连续高强度跑动的春高第三天更加接近一种自我毁灭。他想过各种可能性，结果都是研磨失去了最好的朋友：hell模式，他全力配合（他觉得这部分有问题，因为他不知道如何做到）直至生命值耗尽；hard模式，他因自己的尴尬和无能躲进房间从此再不出来；normal模式，阿黑通情达理且深感无聊，却花了300天让研磨纠结怎么提分手；easy模式，阿黑喜欢上了新人，问题是他俩再也不说话了。（显然，）恋爱会变成继排球后又一个自己按时参与却迟迟达不到对方期待的项目。尽管不合逻辑，这比恋爱本身更让他心烦。

当时他和日向的往来已经相当密切，面对面也可以聊上很长一会儿，他觉得对方能让难以启齿的话题毫不费力地推进下去。这种能力，黑尾也具备，但不了解的人总误以为他说的任何话都不是认真的。研磨也向日向强调了这一点，“阿黑绝不是想捉弄我才那么说的。”

日向立刻说他没有那么想。他一边拾起落在场地另一边的球，一边告诉研磨他对黑尾前辈很尊敬，他出色的拦网技术，他亲手组织起的防御体系，他总是那么不吝赐教。接着转到研磨的问题，不管别人会怎么看，日向说，在他眼中研磨和黑尾前辈的搭配很完美！这种真诚的恭维让他越来越不安。研磨意识到，假如自己继续不吭气，那翔阳就会一直说下去，于是用一种实事求是的语气解释：不干别人的事，是他压根没打算跟阿黑变成一对。

“你们很合得来啊。”

“我们从小就认识了。”

“好吧，”日向想了一秒，干脆地赞同他，“那就告诉他你对他没意思。”

哦，不。研磨想，翔阳的直线思维。翔阳的口吻仿佛在陈述一系列被他遗漏的便利条件。可怕的是他发现自己得举出例子反驳对方。可他又能说什么？“不是这样。”他咕哝着，手指伸进口袋焦躁地抚着手机冰冷坚硬的外壳。日向停下垫球的动作，他好奇的目光推动研磨承认：

“上次春高，我亲了阿黑。”

他讲述得非常简略，因为细节记不清了——和乌野的比赛进行了很长时间，他当时已经精疲力竭，但他很激动，很高兴履行诺言，打了一场无法复活重来的比赛。音驹的声音，乌野的声音，猫又教练的声音，阿黑的声音，还有他自己的声音，互相交错，汗和泪混在一起，走下场地去更衣吃饭的路上，他甚至腿都抬不起来，心情却无比轻盈。他觉得又回到了小时候的样子，那时候排球对于他而言很陌生，而黑尾抱着对未知的兴奋；后来他经历了阿黑爱上排球的那个时刻，直到他爱上排球的这个时刻，一切仍然充满了秘密，但他们总是彼此在场，彼此等待。当他对黑尾说，“谢谢你教会了我打排球。”他从来没有想过自己会说出这样的话，但他现在意识到自己始终在向黑尾证明：我是为了自己做这件事的。而现在任务已经结束了。他整理了一下外套，感到弥漫在神经末梢的兴奋逐渐褪去，取而代之的是一种又冷又热的感觉。阿黑很快就会毕业。虽然他不会真正离开——他总是慢悠悠地抢在前面，也从来没有真正离开过。然而在和山本、福永一起找三年级会合时，阶梯尽头黑尾单调而强烈的身影迫使他别过了头，看向了离自己最近的东西，说：“C场地的第三轮比赛也打完了。”他记得那是一张赛程表，粗鲁地画着代表晋升的线。这时他才明白今年音驹的旅程已经走到了头，令那种又冷又热的感觉更加强烈。一部分的他想立刻回到卧室的床上，但剩下的他在跟着黑尾往观众席走。为了省力，他一直拽着黑尾没有松开，“你怎么了？”在其他人忙着找座位时，黑尾笑着问他，有些担忧。研磨就这样吻了他。

 _我不会再那么做了。_ 在日向面前，他补充。但那不是一时冲动，恰恰相反，他确保站在观众席外沿的死角，确保黑尾倾身摸他额头的角度让他不用太费力就能把嘴唇贴上去两秒。他的动作简洁、精确，像抛球一样演练过成百上千次。假如他能像观察别人一样观察自己，他会注意到的，但他用心观察的只有阿黑；黑尾急促的呼吸，瞬间放大的瞳孔。那短短两秒内对方的反应，让他的焦躁消失了。他一下子又能清楚地听见、看见。阿黑的表情让他笑了起来，后退着走向前排。“走啊。”他小声说，听见黑尾不高兴的叹气声，他笑得更厉害了。早前的轻盈重新胀满了胸腔，夹杂着血液上涌的愉快嗡嗡声。

那种体验没有出现在研磨的叙述中，他近乎无动于衷： _这就是阿黑想和我交往的原因。_ 因为他是个浪漫分子。

“阿黑从来没有像其他人那样让我紧张过。”研磨顿了顿，很不习惯持续讲那么长的句子，“但是现在，光是想到他，我都会觉得紧张。”

翔阳练不了球了，托着下巴搜肠刮肚。最后坦诚他提供不了什么建议，因为他理解不了研磨的问题。

对于这样的结论，翔阳有些不好意思，但研磨只是摇摇头，安慰好友没有什么。他很感激有人愿意花时间听他说他做的坏事，似乎翔阳像一个信号放大器，增强了电视屏幕上画面的色彩。尽管研磨告诉他的只是事实的一小部分。

他在那天回家的电车上就发起了烧。出于某种原因，他很害怕阿黑认为他是故意的，所以在黑尾送他回家的路上，他不回应任何玩笑，没有紧紧靠在黑尾身上，甚至没有看对方一眼。黑尾也话很少。他和孤爪太太打招呼时还有说有笑，但一转向研磨，就会显得非常严肃。他把研磨安顿进卧室，又消失在楼下，一句话都没有和他说。自己到底干了什么？真是太愚蠢了。研磨在黑暗中煎熬：他要不要道歉？阿黑的冷漠让他很心烦。为什么要生他的气？看比赛时一切还好好的。不，他 _绝不_ 道歉。他紧紧缩成一团。不要想了。发生的事情已经发生了，剩下的是明天的麻烦。门口传来脚步声，“你想把自己憋死吗？”阿黑又回来了。他湿着头发，拖着被褥，研磨心里一阵翻江倒海。

“你在这里干什么？”

“我今晚睡在这里。”

“你不能，我没有多余的枕头让你糟蹋。”

“我得看着你。”

“你从来没有在我发烧的时候过过夜。”

“我说，我得看着你，”黑尾挑起眉毛，“没有说是因为你病了。”

研磨希望阿黑把他一个人扔在那里去睡觉。但黑尾说得对，他得看着他。他得阻止研磨烟消云散的决心。

研磨翻过身来。“你就是这么告诉妈妈的？”

尽管他感觉很热，他还是抓着黑尾的肩膀，接受了真正意义上的亲吻。这一次黑尾的嘴唇停留了很久，他温柔地摩擦着研磨，舔湿他干燥的唇瓣。“……我可以上来吗？”研磨点点头，腾出地方，让阿黑躺在旁边抱住他。他的脸很热，头脑昏沉，很快允许对方的舌头进入口腔，双腿紧紧缠绕。一度，黑尾的一只手伸进了他的上衣下摆，他一边推开，但还吻着他。

* * *

如果研磨现在告诉阿黑，他们注定发生朋友之外的关系，一定显得很自私。但当时他就是那样想的。无论如何，在那个阶段，他达到了目的。在黑尾正式毕业，乃至动身离开家前往大学之前的这段日子里，他们在彼此家里过夜的次数比过去几年加起来都要多。那些早晨，研磨睁开眼睛之前，就能感到黑尾修长、结实的身体紧紧挨着他，呼吸拂过他的脖子。如果他们晓得轻重的话，本应该小心谨慎，然而黑尾没有；其实研磨自己也没有。对研磨而言，不一定非得自己兴奋激动，就算在上学和放学的路上，或在走廊上不期而遇，他也会鼓励黑尾撇下别人，同他一起躲到某个地方。他越来越习惯于这种偷偷摸摸的爱好。其实，他们没有什么特别越轨的行为，得承认，要在升学的压力下抽出别的心思很难，哪怕黑尾看起来不大在乎让研磨注意到他的欲望，或是在亲热时被重重硌着。有一次，他学着恋爱游戏里的伎俩，主动把手放到了阿黑隆起的腿间，对方只是笑着无视他。“我知道你想干什么，”黑尾带着戏谑，用食指掠过他的额头、耳际，露出他的脸，重重碰了一下耳垂，“你气急败坏的时候一点也不可爱。”不可爱吗？这是什么意思？——不要紧，研磨知道万事都有个模式，需要的只是观察、行动，循序渐进。如此单纯，迷人之处就在这里。他想知道做出怎样的举动能让阿黑的目光无法从自己身上挪开。电车上并排而坐时，他们的膝盖、手肘相碰的次数多了一点。在排球部面前黑尾揽着他的肩膀，不易察觉地花掉双倍的时间，尽管其实依然没有多久，除非被环抱的是研磨，除非他在脑海中计算着。迄今为止，没有哪样是研磨得不到的，虽然他还没有丧失苛刻而挑剔的洞察力：这是因为阿黑特别乐于给予罢了。只要他稍一努力，就可以让人觉得非常有存在感，觉得很高兴，同样地，失去他的关注也让人非常痛苦。站在研磨的角度，他也觉得很惊异：当年藏在父亲身后紧张得说不出话的男孩，如今能让别人哑口无言了，而且越来越多的人发现了他那种煽动人心的才能；黑尾呢，他总是一副松散的态度，丝毫意识不到众多缀在身后的热切目光。

但对研磨来说，阿黑就是阿黑，当然既不用怕他，也不用讨好他。他刁钻的尝试最接近成功的一次，让两人都大为光火。如今，研磨一点儿都想不起来这个小插曲的具体情景了：刚开始，他觉得很喜欢，唇齿相依让他很轻松愉快，他也同往常一样享受黑尾完全包裹住他的怀抱。他甚至用手抚摸着对方紧绷的大腿。但当亲吻与抚摸延伸至胸口与腹部时，他开始觉得不舒服；那种亲密的享受慢慢减弱了，取而代之的是茫然无措，好像整个人变得很沉重，僵硬，这些都没逃过黑尾的眼睛。他马上停了下来，非常小心地询问研磨怎么了，进一步引发了研磨的恐慌。他们经常假装吵架，但这回不是假装吵架，而是真的吵架了。最后，研磨发现自己又回到了阿黑的怀里，头顶被轻吻着，边说了很多好话。其中他印象最深刻的是黑尾说：他应该等到自己真正想要的时候再做这事儿。“到时候你就会放松下来了。”

天哪，多年后回看，那纯粹是胡说八道。因为研磨迟迟没有等到那个时刻——就是越过整个房间的陌生人，与某人四目相对，只消一眼，你就知道你想要他，——这个时刻始终没有降临。但在当时，尖锐的挫败让他不知道该怎么办。他照单全收了这个说法，因为他再也受不了没完没了的安慰了。之后，阿黑叹息着把脸埋进他的脖子，又说：“我没想到你会做到这个地步，我好感动，感动得要死了。”

研磨感到很荒唐。“你可别，”他闷闷不乐地回答，“要是我一觉醒来身边躺了具尸体，你让我怎么想？”

**Author's Note:**

> 吗的，我知道有几个句子可以写得更好，但是我暂时不想动它了。  
> 微博@alpacalypse  
> 长毛象@codakemmpf@mastodon.online


End file.
